An acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (ABS) copolymer resin (hereinafter referred to as “ABS resin”) is a styrene-based copolymer widely used in the industry. Such an ABS resin exhibits excellent impact resistance, chemical resistance, colorability and molding processability, thereby being widely used as a material, particularly, for automobile interior materials, automobile components, office equipment, electric/electronic components, and the like.
However, since a butadiene rubber of an ABS resin includes an ethylenic unsaturated group, it is easily oxidized by ultraviolet light, visible light, or heat in the presence of oxygen. Accordingly, an appearance and color of the resin are changed and mechanical properties thereof are deteriorated, which are great limitations in using the same as an exterior material.
An acrylate-styrene-acrylonitrile (ASA) tercopolymer resin includes an acrylic rubber, in which an ethylenic unsaturated group is absent, instead of a butadiene rubber, thereby exhibiting superior mechanical properties and excellent weather resistance and aging resistance. In particular, an ASA tercopolymer resin is widely used in electric/electronic components used for outdoor use, construction materials, automobile interior and exterior materials, vessel interior and exterior materials, leisure goods, garden equipment, and the like. However, a thermoplastic resin having further improved impact resistance, chemical resistance, and heat resistance than a conventional ASA resin is required in the market. Accordingly, research into development of a thermoplastic resin in which all of the properties are improved is actively underway.